


a love as tender as a bullet wound

by smallredboy



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Biblical Scripture References (Abrahamic Religions), Canon-Typical Behavior, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Fall (Hannibal), Tenderness, Wedding Rings, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, graverobbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22883536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallredboy/pseuds/smallredboy
Summary: Hannibal leaves Will for several days, to work on efforts related to proposing to him.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 74
Collections: Allbingo, Prompt Table Challenge: Shippy Building





	a love as tender as a bullet wound

**Author's Note:**

> **allbingo's valentines fest:** dramatic proposal  
>  **shippy building @ creativechallenges:** marriage proposal
> 
> i'm tender and also catholic
> 
> enjoy!

Hannibal had left for several days, and he hadn't told Will why.

He has a grand dialogue in his head, a dramatic proposal right on his tongue. He just has to say the words right, and to make sure the ring fits Will's finger. He has looked at Will's hands extensively, taking them in his own, feeling them, taking their size and their shape and how perfect it feels to have Will's hand caressing his cheek. But with all that attention to Will's hands, he hopes he's got the right size for the ring.

He had to go back to Baltimore, of course. He kept himself in the shadows, his overgrown hair and stubble making him a little less recognizable. The sunglasses and his hand-me-down clothes only accentuated the difference between the man they're looking for and the one they can see in the streets late at night.

He'd gone to the graveyard they had buried Dolarhyde in. He had killed the cemetery's caretaker and had grabbed the shovels, getting Dolarhyde's body out of its grave. It was of utmost importance that it was Dolarhyde who he made the ring out of. He was their first kill together, after all; what pushed Will to admit he loved killing with him, what pushed Will to throw them both off a cliff.

It's been two years, but Dolarhyde's body is still in very good shape. It takes far longer than that for it to decompose while in a wooden coffin. So he does what he has to do; he brings the body to the caretaker's work cabin, and starts pulling off his skin and flesh until he can see his ribs. He smiles, taking two of them for good measure.

_ And He took one of the man's ribs, and closed up the place with flesh. _

He puts Dolarhyde's corpse back in its coffin, but he doesn't bother to put the dirt back in its place. He wants people to know he was there, taking from them still. Taking the man's ribs to make a ring out of them.

Making a ring with bone is difficult, but he manages to learn how to do it. He shapes it correctly, using various implements, while still away from Will. He wants it to be a surprise, for him to not find out until everything is ready for him to marvel over.

He wants to be Will's. He wants them to be one flesh, like lovers are meant to be.

"Will," he starts when everything is ready. "I'm sorry for disappearing for so many days, but I want to tell you something."

Will leans in to kiss him. "Of course, Hannibal. What is it?"

He draws in a shaky breath. They're at their cabin in Canada, having killed the owner and taking his place. He wishes they could stay here for the rest of their lives, in the Canadian wilderness, comfortable as they kill people, eat them. Being happy together. But they have to keep moving every once in a while, to keep people off their track. They're planning to go to Hungary next.

"Before I met you," he starts, "I did not know what love was. I was unsure I would ever be familiar with the concept. Everyone was below me, and no one understood me. Until you came along; when you killed Garret Jacob Hobbs, the way you looked at him… I knew that you understood exactly what kind of monster I was, and what monster of your own you were harboring deep inside you.

"I caused your becoming. I did all I could for you to come to terms with your own desire to become a killer. I've moved mountains for you; I have killed for you, I will kill for you. I carried you through the snow and surrendered to the FBI because I found myself aimless without your acceptance and with your rejection. I will never stop loving you. I hope we can stay this way forever, Will.  _ Therefore what God has joined together, let no one separate. _ "

He's getting a little teary-eyed as he gets down on one knee, showing off the ring made out of Dolarhyde's rib.

"Will Graham, will you marry me?"

He finally dares to look at Will, and he finds him crying, tears sliding down his cheeks as he takes the ring in his hand.

"Yes, Hannibal. Of course I'll marry you."

They embrace, and Hannibal draws in a shaky breath, clinging onto him. "I love you, my dear husband."

"I love you too," Will says, pulling away to grab the ring. "Is this… bone?" he asks.

Hannibal smiles at him, eyes damp. "Yes," he nods. "Dolarhyde's. I went back to Baltimore to rob his grave."

"Oh," Will breathes, leaning down to kiss him. "That's lovely. Thank you."

Hannibal draws in a breath. "It's his rib."

Will nods. "Because—"

"Over his heart," he says. "And also, because… biblical allusions."

"Of course," he says, chuckling softly. He puts it on his ring finger; it fits perfectly. "Thank you, dear. It's perfect."

"I'm glad it fits."

Hannibal stands up and leans in to kiss Will once again. " _ Let the morning bring me word of your unfailing love, for I have put my trust in you. Show me the way I should go, for to you I entrust my life, _ " he quotes. "Psalms, 143:8. "

"Did you look over your Bible to get good quotes for your proposal?" Will teases.

"Yes," he nods. "Yes I did. Do you want to hear some others I enjoy?"

"Always. Although, I'm quite a lot less familiar with scripture as you are. Even though I was raised in the Bible Belt."

"You were never a fan of it, I'm assuming."

"As big as my empathy is, I never held much place in my heart for God. But I suppose He accepts of our love, if He hasn't struck us down yet, or let us perish when we fell."

" _ Above all, love each other deeply, because love covers over a multitude of sins. _ " Hannibal kisses him again. "I suppose that verse rings true now."


End file.
